A Merry Man
by hubub
Summary: Steph is done with Morelli and invited to watch the game with the Merry Men, can one win her heart?


**All characters are JE, I'****m just borrowing them.**

**Smut Warning.**

Damn, Damn, Damn! It always happens to me! Anything gets blown up in the area, bet you a million dollars it's my current car. I was standing as my best car yet smouldered and ash blew through the wind. OK, choices, Ranger, Joe or Dad? Dad would tell Mum and there would be no pineapple upside down cake for a month, Joe would cause a scene but Ranger would just take me home. Decision made! I pulled out my cell and pressed speed dial 1.

Oh by the way, I'm Stephanie Plum, bounty hunter for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. I'm not very good but that's OK because my friend and mentor Ranger or Batman usually manages to help me out of every mess I get myself into. Stalkers, perverts, angry old ladies with shot guns. Ranger usually manages to help me with a lot of things I need help with but right now I have told him to back off and stop molesting me. OK so I didn't say molesting but it was implied. Joe was the reason for that decision, he was my on-off boyfriend and after years of a crappy back and forward relationship we called it quits, surprisingly we have fallen into a comfortable friendship and he still comes round for the game and a beer.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself."

"Babe?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride?"

"No can do meeting, call control and ask them to send who-ever is nearest."

And he disconnected, Damn Batman and his crappy phone manners!

A few minutes later I spotted a black SUV pull up across the street so I jogged over and climbed in.

"You do realise I could have just been some psycho trying to kidnap you."

"Shut up Santo's, I'm cold, wet and hungry."

"Oh I could help with all three, guess it's your lucky day." He sent a wink my way and I couldn't help but smile and blush slightly, I mean damn that boy is fine, his lovely piercing green eye's, that gently tanned skin, the wonderful short dark blonde hair, he was a regulation wet dream and I haven't even gotten to the wonderfully handsome features and body sculpted to perfection. Guess that's all part of the Rangeman requirements, hot, muscle bound and devastatingly charming.

We pulled into the Rangeman garage and slipped from the car, heading to the elevator Lester slung an arm around my shoulders, "So beautiful, you got plans for the rest of your day? Heard you were off."

"Yeah, nice and relaxing day off till now, and no plans, why?"

I eyed him suspiciously and he looked nervously back at me.

"Well the guys and I wanted to ask you to join us for some beers and pizza tonight for the Yankees game?"

"Yeah sounds good, what time and where?"

He looked immediately relieved, "Well it's in my apartment on the fourth floor and people are starting to head there around 6..." He looked at his shoes and added, "thanks, we wanted to ask you a while ago but weren't sure if you would want to join."

"Of course I would want to join, you guys are great fun. I'll see you at 6." I practically skipped out of the elevator and landed on my bed. Ok it was 3 now so that meant I had time for a quick trip to the office to say hi to the girls and then back for a shower and change before meeting with the guys. Pulling on new shoes and picking up my work keys I headed to the garage and pulled out of the garage and headed for the office.

Chat was uneventful, both Lula and Connie were jealous I was spending a night with the Rangeman hunks and Lula said Tank had let her decorate his games room downstairs so she was fishing for ideas, I think they had different ideas on _games _though. Lula was thinking leather and fur, a lot red and blacks and a big love seat, I was pretty sure Tank was thinking, pool table, pinball machine and poker table. I headed off to Rangeman where I showered and changed into denim shorts and a Yankees' Jersey, Go Team!

Lester's room sounded kinda quiet so I knocked and waited wondering if I had got the wrong time. Lester answered looking thoroughly edible in jeans that hugged his perfect ass and Yankees' Jersey like mine, although where my top swamped me and was comfy, his was nicely tight and I could see the muscle definition on his arms as he reached out to hug me in welcome.

"Hey beautiful, glad you're here, me and Vince were just setting up. The guys will be here in 5 they went on the beer and pizza run."

"Good 'cause I'm starving!"

He chuckled and pulled me inside, I followed him to the little kitchen but my eye's followed his delicious ass. "You're looking mighty delicious yourself." He turned and winked at me. Damn that talking out loud, I could feel the red rush up my cheeks already. We settled into a comfortable conversation till I heard an almighty roar from the hall. "Let us in we have food and booze!"

No doubt now that was Bobby's voice, so I headed to the door and yanked it open before it was broken down, "Jeeze Bomber, didn't think you would be here for another while, you only got home an hour ago." He smirked, just because I take a Jersey Girl attitude to getting ready doesn't mean I can't slum for a game. So I gave him my best Burg glare and he slipped through into the living room. The rest of the guys followed, Tank, Hal, Cal and Manuel. "Hey, wifey." Manuel whispered and he bent down and kissed me on the check, the rest of the guys turned and stared at me and Manuel as we walked to sit in the little living room. "Hey Bomber, how come he gets to give you a kiss?" Lester exclaimed when I sat next to him. Then Hal chirped up, "Yeah, and what's wifey all about?" I looked at Manuel and doubled over laughing, poor guys, "Lester, you didn't ask, and Hal did you not know we were married for a whole 4 hours?" I couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh again, the guys suddenly filed over and each gave me a kiss on the cheek until I turned to Lester, "What not wanting your kiss?" I feigned sadness. He flipped the game on and a collective cheer went up from the guys so I settled back to the couch. I didn't feel him move till his fingers started gently rubbing circles on my shoulder and I noticed he had slung his arm across my back. His breath was suddenly hot on my ear and he whispered in a low voice. "When I ask it won't be in a room full of guys." He pulled away but kept the arm in place. I wasn't sure what to make of that I mean Joe and I are over; Ranger and I are as good as over, so really it wasn't that bothering me. Come to think of it that low burn in my belly was telling me all sorts of signals so I kept my mouth shut. I mean I didn't want to go all hormonal and tear his clothes off with the guys here. The game passed and the Yankees' were losing badly, surprisingly even with the guy's shouts and laughter, I the wondrous insomniac fell fast asleep. I woke to silence and the feel of my pillow breathing softly under me. I finally realised where I was and wondered if I was still in Lester's apartment. Duh stupid Stephanie exclaimed. OK I wasn't even wondering any more, I knew from the glorious smell of pizza and CK aftershave that I was still in Lester's apartment, and his arm's which I wasn't sure was a bad thing. His soft, even breathing told me he was asleep so I cuddled closer and tried to fall back to sleep. Damn he was comfy.

His breathing immediately changed one I moved and I knew he was awake, not that this mattered, I was comfy and just about to dose off again. "Hey Beautiful, I know your awake."

"That's not my problem, and anyway I'm fixing it now," my voice was muffled by his chest as I buried myself deeper. He turned my body over so I was laying with my head on his lap looking up into those wonderful eyes. "Come on beautiful, as much as I love you lying here, you should get some proper sleep. Although you are _very _welcome to stay the night." He winked and I was suddenly feeling very comfy and it didn't exactly sound all that terrible. It took a lot of my resolve to answer.

"Lester that is _so_ not the way to get me into bed. Plus I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself so I had better leave. No doubt we will hear about this in the morning." I grinned knowing it was all just a friendly laugh with friends. "Aw baby, you know how to suck the fun out of a good chat up line, OK I'll let you go to your own bed but first you have to tell me the secret to getting you in mine." He had on his devastatingly cute lopsided grin and it was blasting away my walls for protection as we speak.

"You know I think I'm gonna need to think up a real good nickname for you, once I have one I'll fill you in on the secret information."

He quickly pulled me up into his lap facing him, so I straddled his muscular legs. "Now beautiful, what if I don't like the nickname? Or even worse you forget to tell me the secret?"

His mouth moved from my ear and settled on my neck leaving scorching open mouthed kisses trailing down from just under my ear to my collar bone where he gave a sharp suck and nip. I moaned at the wonderful sensations he could bring from that small act and he pulled back and leant against me, forehead to forehead. "I have wanted to do that for so long." I could see the desire in his eyes as his lips met mine in a stargazing kiss. He slowly licked my bottom lip and I opened gaining him access, instantly glad I had. He pulled back; both of us were breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes, his held trust, lust, friendship and hope. I could tell I was feeling all those with a little bit of uncertainty mixed in.

"I should get back to my apartment, I really have to go." Jumping from his embrace I headed towards the door. It was blocked as I reached it and in my shock Lester had me pinned against it.

"Don't leave at that, I don't regret what just happened and I don't want you to."

"I don't regret it, it was just sudden, I need time."

"OK but promise me you won't run from me, even if you decide you don't want it, I will still want you as a friend, it's funny, I trust you more than most of the guys." He added light heartedly still holding me in place.

"I won't run, give me a little time and I will speak to you tomorrow." He reached down and captured my lips in a soft and meaningful kiss. Lying on my bed thinking, I had a decision, I loved Ranger but he wouldn't give me the thing I needed most so I would go and talk to him in the morning. That settled I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Thankfully this morning I was only feeling the cotton mouth side of a hangover so I collected a drink, showered, did the hair and make-up thing and headed up to Rangers office. He was sitting at his desk with papers all over the place; his hair was down and messily hanging to his shoulders, obviously not his favourite part of the job. As soon as I walked over to the desk I saw him flinch and look at my neck, oh shit I forgot about Lester's little reminder. I quickly pulled myself together and sat opposite Ranger. "Babe?" He was looking even more unhappy now so I gathered all the brave I could find and started talking.

"Here's the thing Ranger, I don't want to waste your time so I'm just going to tell you. I need a relationship, proper dates, commitment, everybody jealous relationship and for now all I have is the casual sex when you feel like it and girls wanting to kill me for touching you." I took a deep breath and continued studying him closely, other than the hard ice eye's he looked relaxed, since I know Ranger, OH DEAR! "Well, I have come to tell you, I can't do that anymore and I know you're not willing to offer me any more so 'we' are done. No more kisses and touching or jumping into bed." I let out a sigh and tried to gauge a reaction. He mirrored my movements and let out a sigh, he was studying me. Damn man just bloody answer. ESP must still be working because he suddenly opened his mouth.

"Babe, if you are sure then I don't have any say in the matter, but I need to ask you a favour if I am right and you have someone in mind just now."

"OK but it has to be within reason, and I'm sorry."

"So am I. Sorry that I can't keep you. Just do me a favour and don't flaunt it in front of me."

Wow Batman was getting emotional over me. I hoped Lester was worth it. In fact I'm sure he was.

"That's fine and although we aren't together I will always remember this so I would be happier if you didn't show me anything either."

"Babe, I won't need to hide anything, the woman I care about is far too good for me and has just realised. I need to get back to work though so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." I started towards the door and he suddenly spoke again.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still you're best friend right?"

"As long as I'm yours." I smiled back and headed to the door just as he uttered.

"Always."

He was so nice it had me in tears as soon as the door closed, tears of sadness it was over and I had hurt him, tears of apprehension that I had done the wrong think and tears of happiness he had accepted my decision and Lester was waiting. I didn't realise the shadow fall over me till Lester wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Sh baby, it's OK, I'm here. What's wrong? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I need a coffee and a seat can you take me downstairs?"

"OK let's go."

The tears fell as we sat on his couch, coffee cup in hand I started to feel a little better.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I went to tell Ranger everything had to stop."

"So I'm guessing he was harsh or something? I'll kill him."

"No Lester! He wasn't he was really, really nice and I hurt him, he didn't put up any fight and just accepted it only saying he didn't want to see me flaunt a new relationship so I told him the same and he said there would be no other. I hurt him and I feel so bad."

"Listen, he will be OK, it's not your fault, and you have needs he wasn't thinking of so it's OK. Also he just wants you to be happy so be happy and let him be happy. Are you guys OK? Still friends?"

"Yeah, we will always be best friends but nothing more. I was happy crying about that, also that I was free to pursue any relationship I want now. I feel so much freer."

"Well I guess that is my queue."

"What?" He was smiling looking at me when he took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Miss Stephanie Plum, I would be honoured if you could slip that perfect body into a sexy dress and accompany me dancing tomorrow night?"

"Damn, as nice as that sounds I'm working tomorrow night. When are you finished tonight though? I'm still off."

"I finish at 5 so that would be great; I will pick you up at 6:30. Now I better go before boss fires my ass for cutting work." He flashed me a dazzling smile and placed a kiss on my cheek, I couldn't help but stare at his wonderful rear as it stepped out of the apartment. Suddenly I realised I was in his apartment, although it didn't seem to bother him I left and headed to the office in search of some Lula and Connie style date advice, this would be interesting.

As soon as I walked into the office they knew something was up. In all fairness though I was grinning from ear to ear and probably had a very satisfied look on my face.

"Spill it girl, Batman finally stepped up? So how's the super hero bedroom action?"

"It's OK and no Ranger and I are through for good."

"Wow, so how do you know about bedroom superhero if you guys are broken up and why are you so god damn happy? It's not right s it Connie?"

"Nope, so spill it now!"

"OK well, I decided me and Ranger aren't going to work so we called it quits and I am smiling because I have a dancing date tonight."

I waited for the screaming to subside and held my fingers in my ears. When I looked at them next they were staring at me questioningly.

"Wait! If you aren't going with Batman, is it Joe?"

"No we are most definitely just friends."

"Oh, so who is it? Another one of them fine Merry Men? You nabbed yourself one of Ranger's band of hunks?"

"Actually I have."

"So... which is it then?"

"I'm not going to tell you yet, once we have been on a few dates then I will tell you, although Tank might have guessed already." As soon as the words left my mouth I saw Lula reach for her phone but I beat her to it.

"Talk."

"Nice to talk to you too Tank, if you know of my plans this evening and with who, I do not give you permission to tell Lula."

"That is like throwing me into the snake pit because I know she is there."

"Oh, you don't know? That's too bad because it's a secret. No I won't tell you."

"Thanks Bomber but I doubt it will work nice shot though."

"Anytime, bye Tank."

"Later Bomber."

He disconnected and I turned round to look at Lula, she was dialling his number in a hurry.

"He doesn't know anything Lula, so he can't tell you."

"I know but he is going to be interrogating some Merry Men for me... Tanky you are gonna do some work for me." She vanished out to the front of the office for a quieter chat.

"Right I got to go, see you tomorrow probably."

"Bye and wear some good undie's and have fun."

I flew into Rangeman and right into Lester on the elevator, "Hey beautiful, you away to get ready for our date? Although don't worry too much you look beautiful in anything." He grinned and my insides went al mushy.

"I am and flattery will get you everywhere. Tonight could you pick me up from my parents? Lula and Connie are on the prowl and Tank has investigations to do. I want you all to myself for a few days."

"OK and I hope you know if it weren't for the fact there were camera's in here I would have you against that wall right now, ruining all thoughts of anything else."

He had said it with a neutral expression to fool the camera's but I blushed and looked away just as the door opened at four for me, turning I caught his smirk, "That would be great, although I'm glad it didn't happen now I just remembered I forgot my panties." His face was perfect mix of shock and lust and I loved it.

Once ready I borrowed a truck and headed to my parents, once there I dropped Rex off and waited in the living room for Lester. Thankfully Granma Mazur was at a viewing with my mother so it was just me and Dad. As soon as Lester's Jag pulled up I kissed Dad on the cheek and headed out.

"Wow, you have a Jag!"

"Pride and Joy don't get to use it often, before on dates I just drove a work truck, but I knew you would look good in this and damn you look Fine!"

"Why thank you, you are looking very... delectable yourself!"

"Let's get this show on the road; I wanna see some of your amazing moves."

Thank god for those college salsa lessons and modern dance in high school. We drove through Trenton and stopped at a new restaurant just tucked behind the interstate at the very edge of Trenton. I had my door opened and was lead by my arm, seated and pushed in then given a rose, got to admit the boy was dynamite.

"So Miss Plum, what would you care to drink?"

"Why Mr Santo's, I am quite partial to a glass of red."

He turned to the waitress, who was looking at him like lunch, and gave our drinks order. She dropped a menu on the table and left. As soon as she had turned around we cracked up and didn't stop till she returned with the drinks.

"If you don't mind, I would like the honour of deciding for you? I promise it will be delicious and not the least bit healthy." He flashed a gorgeous grin and I nodded in response. Without looking at the menu he ordered 2 number 45's. Now he had me guessing. We chatted about nothing in particular, he told me of stories about the Merry Men and I told him stories of jumping from roofs. He told me about why he joined the army and why he joined Rangeman, his connection with the guys was amazing. I never saw him so relaxed and happy, it made my heart swell he was on a date with me when it happened. The rest of dinner went with me stifling as many moans as I could through the most wonderful grilled salmon I had ever tasted. Once it was done I saw him looking across the table at me, he lifted his hand and placed it palm up in the middle of the table, when I reached for it he curled his fingers around it and smiled across at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I never thought I would be lucky enough to be sitting here with the most amazing woman I have ever set eyes on, thank you."

"No thank you, this is the best date I have ever been on."

"Well, why don't we dance, 'cause I know I have been waiting for that all night, put good use to those amazing shoes."

"Wow a man that appreciates good shoes. I say that deserves a dance." I smiled at him as he led me to the dance floor.

We swayed to the slow and rhythmic beat of the first beat and when the second got faster we both fell into the step with a lot of ease. It was like we were the only two in the entire world and as the music slowed for the third song we were plastered against one another, I had the un-nerving feeling we were being watched but since Lester was at ease and I saw no one it was left to nervousness.

After a wonderful evening of dinner and dancing, then a few kisses in the car on the way back to my parents we stopped in front of the dark and quiet house. Neither was drunk and so for it to seem as if we had been separately out tonight I chose to drive back to Rangeman myself.

"I had an amazing evening, I haven't been out on a date that good in a long time, thank you."

"Thank you for giving me a chance, I know I joke a lot but I had an amazing time with an amazing woman and I can't believe it went so well. If you wouldn't mind I would like to take you on another date tomorrow, not at night, for lunch?"

"Wow, em yeah I'd love to. Same arrangement but meeting from the mall, I can't believe I'm trying to keep a secret though, I feel like telling the world but I'm not ready to share you yet."

"I feel the same, all this secrecy is fun. Thanks again and we better go because I think your Grandma Mazur has woken up."

"OK thanks, see you in the morning." As I pulled open the door Lester grabbed my arm and pulled me to him for a bone melting kiss which grew tenderer till it was barely a touch. "Till tomorrow." He whispered against my lips and I climbed out of the car.

I walked into the Com Room the next day to find Lester being interview by Bobby I crouched behind a filing cabinet and listened in.

"Come on spill, I finally get you alone and you won't even tell me who it is?"

"Exactly, I don't need anyone to know just yet and neither does she."

"OK so she is a minger and you're embarrassed? She hated you and turned you're sorry ass down? It was a crap date and you want to forget it? Details, you don't even have to give me a name."

"OK no she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she looks great, smells fantastic, sex on legs, and we had an amazing conversation, she made me laugh, I had an amazing time and will be going out with her again."

"So why can't we meet this amazing woman? Unless she is made up?"

"She is not made up but I'm not having this conversation with you."

I figured that was the end of the conversation so I quickly retreated out of the room and pretended I was just coming onto the control room for the first time. As I walked past Lester and Bobby making sure to slid against Lester I felt something drop into my pocket. As soon as my bum hit the chair in my cubby I slid the slip of paper out and unfolded it. With a quick scan around I opened it to see what it said.

**Roses are red, Violets are blue,**

**My god you're so hot,**

**I want you, it's true.**

**Meet me at 12:30.**

**-SL**

He was so god damn good, I was guessing SL stood for sexy Lester but it could be anything so I just left it at that. I still had the goofy grin in place when at 12:15 he arrived in my cubby.

"Hey, was just going for lunch wondering if you wanted me to pick anything up from Pino's for you?" He added a small wink and I could tell he was really getting into the secrecy thing.

"No it's fine, I have a date with a very sexy man for lunch."

"Well, I'm sure he can't wait to get you alone. Have fun."

"Oh I will."

He disappeared from view and I watched him walk to the elevator and vanish, a quick glance out the window told me he was driving his Jag again. No trackers, fun, fun. I grabbed all my essentials and headed out to join him, jumping in the truck I told the com room I was going to the mall and headed out. Just as I was heading to the mall Lula called, I answered and my ears were filled with a piercing scream.

"Ohymgod! It's Lester you're dating, he is one fine man, and you didn't tell us!"

"Wait, what? I haven't told you so why do you think it's Lester?"

"Poor dumb Stephanie, get a computer and I'll send you the link." She then disconnected and I kept driving till I reached the mall. When I got there I quickly jumped out and into Lester's car.

"Have you got a laptop in this car?"

"Yeah in the trunk, why?"

"I think our secret's out." I jumped out and opened the trunk, grabbing the laptop I jumped back into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.

"It's OK just drive where ever we were going and I'll find out what it is."

He pulled out of the mall and I powered up the laptop. I opened my phone and typed in the address Lula had sent and watched the screen, ohmygod! It was a page dedicated to me, official site made by the fucking reporter who had dubbed me the bombshell bounty hunter. I scanned the links and quickly found the one Lula had mentioned it was named, **Mystery Date. **I clicked and let the page load up. First thing that came up was the article so I read through.

_Last night I was surprised as any when out on a drive to find the Bombshell Bounty Hunter get picked up for a date. He pulled up in a Jag and was a perfect gentleman. Who would guess she had enough energy after the Joseph __Morelli__ and Ranger action we all know she gets. Wonder if the two men are happy to find her out with a man. The__y__ drove to a new restaurant at the edge of Trenton and she was escorted inside. While startled onlookers watched they flirted over dinner, he even ordered for her. After the meal they were heard discussing the date, it was as if she finally got old Romeo to find her. He is quoted __saying :__ "_"I never thought I would be lucky enough to be sitting here with the most amazing woman I have ever set eyes on, thank you." _What a Gentleman. Well we hope she can keep a hold of this one, I know he sounds amazing but ladies she would be so much better off with me. They danced in close proximity all night and ended leaving in separate cars, secrecy? Why? _

The rest was just drivel about him wishing it was him, but the pictures had loaded and I thought I would die, they were amazing and wonderfully taken but it didn't help the moving slow and keeping it secret plan. One picture was sitting at the table, it was taken when I took his hand and we were both smiling, the other was our bodies plastered together so tight you couldn't tell where he ended and I finished. Just as I finished gawking Lester pulled over and parked, leaning across the console he eyed the page. "I'll kill him."

"It's OK, not many people read this stupid thing, I mean it's the first I've heard of it."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "you didn't know about the Bombshell Blog?"

"What you knew? Who knows?"

"Everyone, hell most Monday's on the quiet shift around dinner time most of the guys are logged on reading it and eating."

"How come I haven't noticed? God that is so embarrassing."

"I wouldn't worry, Ranger has one as well."

"What? You know what I don't care, later on I am going to check but just now I just want to be here with you and have lunch."

"That's what I like to hear because this is a very private place and that bloody reporter will be nowhere near." He pulled the laptop from me and dumped in on the back seat and picking up a small picnic basket. We walked hand in hand to a small clearing in the middle of the trees and he pulled a rug out to sit on and tubs of salad, sandwiches, hotdogs, a container of soup and 2 cans of soda. The lunch was delicious and especially as the food was eaten by hand and I didn't put any food into my own mouth and neither did he. Once finished and packed away we headed back to the car.

"Thanks again for another wonderful date."

Lester stopped just before we exited the tree's and pulled me behind one. "That reporter is here, he must have followed my car, you wait here and I'll go negotiate a deal." He smirked and left me standing next to the tree while he headed towards the reporter. He walked straight up to the man and pulled the camera out of his hands, the guy let him, hell he was scary when he was annoyed. After removing the film roll, he dropped the camera into the reporter's trunk and I could see him flex to show his gun, the reporter took off immediately and I walked over, "Well amn't I the lucky girl to have the hunky muscle bound man to look after me." I looked up at him through hooded eyes and he quickly had me laid across the hood of his Jag. We kissed rather heatedly until reluctantly he pulled away. "Beautiful, damn you know how to tempt a man, but not now, one we have work to do and two I want to take it slow, you mean more to me than anyone has and I don't want to ruin it." He looked so pleading so I took his lips in mine, when I had finished I pulled slowly away.

"That is fine by me, you mean a lot to me too, but let's get back before it is really obvious what is happening. I don't want a red face too much today."

We drove to the mall in a comfortable silence and I swapped cars with a quick kiss. He pulled out and promised to call if any of the guys had read the blog so I would be aware when I got back. After ten minutes I figured it was safe so I pulled away and headed back to the office. My first job when I got there was to go straight to Ranger's office, it was the only way to keep it under wraps a little longer. I knocked and waited till I heard a soft "come in".

"Hey."

"Babe."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour which would help Rangeman too."

"Sounding good so far."

"Could you block the Bombshell page from the Rangeman computers? It would keep them off my back and concentrating on work and there is some information on it I don't want them to see just yet. You included which is why if you can do it without looking that would be best."

"Babe, I can do that but now you have told me not to look don't you think that is the first thing I want to do?"

"OK but I warned you not to look, you said you didn't want me to flaunt it so it's not flaunting since I don't want it there."

"Oh..." His blank face fell into place. "I'll phone Silvio right away, anything else?"

"Nope, thanks and sorry."

"It's OK; I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." He gave me an almost smile and I knew then, we would be alright.

The first thing I did was go and talk to the guys individually, testing to see a reaction, none of them gave me one so I headed over to Lester's cubby and chatted to him. I confirmed nobody knew and Ranger was having the site hidden.

"Well that's good but where am I going to get my daily Stephanie fix?" His eyes round and big, he was joking but he still looked sexy as hell.

"Well, I guess you will just have to come straight to the source. Talk to you later."

"Bye beautiful."

After a rather boring two days of research and meetings and secret, short dates with Lester we were getting closer and I loved every minute of it. We had decided that if after a week it was still going great we would not tell people but would stop sneaking around. Tank already knew and Lula and Connie and Mare but everyone else was in the dark unless they had read the Bomber blogs at home which since there were no comments I guess work was the only time they surfed for Bombshell Info.

Another few days passed and nothing was said and the week was up so we decided the relationship was in the open, Lester being the cutie he is marked the occasion by showing up at my door an hour before my shift with flowers and officially asking for me to be his girlfriend. As I walked up onto the com room I could feel all the eyes on me and they followed me to my cubby. Bobby was first, "So did you like the flowers? I was on monitors."

"They were beautiful flowers." He looked at me and decided to leave it at that. Suddenly Manuel broke out of nowhere.

"Hey Bomber, nice flowers this morning, so guess you are unavailable now?"

"That's right the flowers were lovely." Another bemused look and he left just as Lester strolled into my cubby. I was guessing all the guys were now huddled around the monitors watching but I didn't care.

"Alright honey, thought we were in the open? The guys are confused." He chuckled wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Well, I answered their questions. Bobby asked if I liked the flowers and I said yes, Manuel said the flowers were lovely and asked if I was unavailable and I said he was right then the flowers were lovely. I did no such thing as lie." I snuggled back into his arms.

"Well, I love the way you think but I better get back to work." He kissed me on top of my curls and went back to his cubby. This was going so much better than any other relationships I had had.

I headed off to the office for lunch finally after avoiding them for a while; I knew exactly how to get back in their good books. Donuts were on the desk and I told them they could tell who ever they wanted except for Ranger about Lester now. I knew most of Trenton probably knew by now but it was just my way of letting them have their fun. We chatted about not much until they finally cracked.

"OK girl spill, I wanna know everything and now."

"What is everything, how it started or the dates?"

"Both and the nasty, or with him I bet it's the incredible." She winked.

"Actually today is our first day in the open so no nasty and we both decided we wanted to wait a little longer till we got to the really good stuff, although kissing him is like an orgasm." I blushed at the memory of what those fabulous lips could do.

"Well come on spill, how did you find out he was the hotty for you?"

"Actually, you know that night when I watched the game with the guys?"

"Don't make me even more jealous."

"OK well I fell asleep on him and when I woke up we were alone in his apartment. Then we kissed and he asked me out."

"Wow, so dates come on girl how many?"

"I have been out with him everyday this last week, first was the dinner and dancing you guys saw, then a picnic and the others were just lunch and cinema trips. He is such a gentleman and I know he has a reputation about being a player but I know he won't because I trust him and as an added bonus the guys will look out for me."

"Damn girl if you don't wipe that stupid grin from that face I'm gonna get mighty jealous. So you guys official now?"

"Yup, official and in the open. It's really nice to be in a relationship where I'm not guessing where I stand, with Joe it was on-off-on-off. Ranger was just damn confusing, I don't even think it was a relationship but Lester is just really lovely."

"Damn girl you got it bad."

"Yeah, I spose I do, oh but you have to help me think of a nickname for him."

"OK, sexy, hunky, Mr wonderful, does he have a big dick 'cause I got loads o nicknames for that?"

"Probably but I want a nice nickname."

"Right then girl you gotta think for yourself, what does he call you?"

"Beautiful. What do you think of buns? He has a rather nice ass."

"That is good, but what do you wanna do with him when you are alone."

Mmmmm alone in a room, I would lick him up and down, yum.

"OK you lick a lollypop so why don't you call him something like that?"

Wow, really gotta stop thinking out loud, now I was damn flustered and everything was getting mixed up.

"Ok Lop, no a polly, no a lollypop sorry mixed up." I blushed profusely and looked at my shoes.

"That's it girl you should call him loppy or lop actually."

"You think he would like it? I think he will when he finds out what it means."

"Your right, OK I gotta go, lunch with the man in ten see you later"

"You go get that fine piece of ass girl, and I want details."

I skipped out the door and drove towards Pino's, when I arrived Lester was sitting in the back booth, eyes to the door but as soon as I walked in he rose and greeted me with a hug. We sat down and ordered drinks and a pizza, he was looking delicious in his work clothes tight black t-shirt and black cargo's I was thinking my new nickname was good.

"So beautiful, what did the girls have to say? Do I still get to date you?"

"Well I'm not sure..." I teased only to be silenced when my ribbed were assaulted and I couldn't breathe for laughing. "OK, OK you still get to date me!"

"Good that's what I like to hear. So any gossip?"

"Nope, but we did think of a nickname for you.

"Well come on spill, I wanna know what I'm going to be slagged for by the guys"

"Oh you will be slagged, I'm gonna call you Lop!" I burst out laughing at that and he looked kinda bemused and scared to be honest."

"What? Lop? Why?"

I leant in close so my lips brushed the shell of his ear and whispered in a low and sultry voice. "Because I want to lick up like a lollypop and lop is shorter." I gave his lobe a soft lick just for good measure and heard his breath hitch.

"Well in that case I like it and what are we doing here?"

"Good and we are here to eat, I'm hungry."

The pizza arrived and we had a nice lunch chatting and cuddling, tickling and flirting like hell. After lunch both of us headed off to our different cars and cubby's. I was excited for tonight, I was spending the time at his watching Ghostbusters, I was going to get that boy as hooked as I was.

After finishing work I headed down to the fourth floor and took a shower, careful to shave and exfoliate, I used my soft rose scented shampoo and conditioner and headed out to dry. I clipped my nails, plucked my eyebrows and lathered myself in moisturiser so my skin would be silky smooth. I had left in Mr Alexander's magic conditioner and so when I dried my hair it fell in soft curls to my shoulders. I pulled on my white lace thong and a matching push up bra which gave me a cup size up. A swipe of mascara and clear lip gloss then a sprits of my new soft rose perfume and I was ready to get dressed, I pulled on a small pair of denim shorts I mean they were present last late night at Lester's and a small white tank that showed a lot of cleavage finishing with a pair of comfy slippers for good measure I was ready to go. I gave him a quick buzz to make sure he was ready and I started the popcorn, heading through I bumped into Bobby and Hal.

"Looking good Bomber, expecting a good night?"

"We are watching Ghostbusters thank you very much." I grinned at them and knocked, pushing the door open I saw he was just about to get up from the couch.

"Just sit, I have popcorn and Ghostbusters, then I'm going to grab some beers from your fridge."

He made to move but I put a hand up to stop him, "Don't move or I will be forced to leave."

He reluctantly agreed and I popped in the DVD, throwing him the remote, I put the popcorn down in front of him and went to collect the beer and open them. He was still sitting but with the DVD ready when I got back so I set the beers down on the table and headed over, straddling his legs I touched my lips to his. He quickly took control of the kiss and Ghostbusters was all but forgotten till I heard a knock at the door. "For Christ sakes who is it?"

He chuckled and tucked a curl behind my ear. "I don't know but why don't you go get a blanket out of my room, it's kinda cold and I'll get rid of them."

I gave him one last kiss and climbed off of him heading for his bedroom. I picked up the blanket, pausing at the door I heard muffled voices, it was Ranger speaking so I stayed hidden. He must have looked around the room because he suddenly lowered his voice even more so I had to strain to hear it. "Lester I trust you but if you even think about hurting her, your life will crash down around you, get it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, see you tomorrow," then he added rather bitterly, "enjoy your evening."

The door shut and I emerged from the room, Lester was sitting again so I resumed my place on his lap, "now where were we?" I asked in as sultry a voice as I could muster looking at him through hooded eyes. We were quickly back on track and I as beginning to think that Ghostbusters wasn't all it was cracked up to be. We finally pulled apart, foreheads resting together trying to catch our breath. "Now I think the beer is getting warm, the popcorn is getting cold and the ghosts are getting away." He finally stated with a smirk.

"Your right, I crawled off his lap and curled into his side getting comfy and he wrapped the blanket around us and we settled down to watch the film. After a while I felt his warm breath on my neck and he whispered "You smell amazing tonight, not to mention your skin is so soft and smooth. I think I'm going crazy right here."

"Well I can't say I'm not thinking the same thing."

He pulled me up so I was sitting across his lap and his lips connected with mine in a hungry kiss, I quickly recovered from shock and was kissing back with equal need. I needed that skin an skin contact and to show him I was serious about the nickname so I pulled his tshirt up andbroke the kiss for a moment to slip it over his head, throwing it across the room I pulled on his belt buckle when he stilled my hands. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything too soon."

"I'm positive, I want you now."

He growled low in his chest and let me continue; as soon as the belt was undone I undid the zip and stepped off to pull down his jeans and boxers revealing his massive erection. My eyes widened and I headed up to start my wonderful work, I couldn't wait. Kissing from his mouth down and along his jaw line, I nibbled on his ear and trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck to the pulse and bit down, he let out a moan and I sucked the skin into my mouth, marking him as mine. I continued my way down, licking soft slow circles around his pebbled nipples with my tongue till he was panting then blowing my hot breath across the wet trail. I continued to assault both his nipples till he cried out, "Oh god Steph that is so good." I pulled away and moved down, leaving a wet trail of kisses across his impressive abs and to his hip, I licked hungrily at the soft spot at the top of his thigh and grasped his think shaft in my hand. I slowly stroked along his length till he threw his head back, arms fisted in the blanket then while his eyes were still closed and he was unsuspecting I lowered my mouth to his tip, licking the moisture on top then sucking him slowly into my mouth, I pulled in as much as I could continuing to stroke the length I couldn't fit. He let out a gasp of pleasure and moaned my name. I quickened my pace, faster then suddenly slower and long deep movements then small quick shallow moves. He was panting so hard until suddenly he stopped me. "You have to stop or I won't last much longer." He panted as he pulled me up his body to straddle his legs again.

He kissed me fully then started his own torturous decent, slowly moving down my neck, nipping and sucking alternatively till he got to the little top and it was gone in a second and my bra was quick to follow, he cradled my breast in his left while sucking and licking the other, then he started to tease both nipples with his teeth and fingers. It felt so good I moaned his name over and over at the incredible sensations. Suddenly he stopped and flipped me over onto my back; his hand reached pasted the silky curls and rested at my soaking core, "God Steph you're so wet, I can't wait to make you scream my name." He started rubbing slow deliberate circles with his thumb on my clit and while I was just about at the edge he stopped, I looked up and saw the mischievous grin on his face before he started up and quickened the pace, throwing me over the edge into a wonderful orgasm. As soon as I had returned to earth he wound me back up tightly by slipping to long expert fingers in, he stroked my G spot over and over till I finally came, hard fast and sudden screaming his name.

I felt myself being lifted so I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed room, before we reached the bed he leant me against the wall and I felt his tip brush against my opening, I pushed down trying to feel him inside me and he slowly, agonisingly slowly granted my wish, we stayed whilst I adjust to his size locked eyes and suddenly he started moving, slowly at first in and out pushing the very boundaries of my limits. I was in such a flush that when he bent his head down and captured a nipple between his teeth I spiralled out of control again. As I came down he quickened the pace, faster till I was about to explode again when he whispered, "I want to hear you scream my name again, louder Stephanie, louder." I panted against him, moaning his name until I came undone and screamed his name with my entire breath, I felt him reach his edge and I contracted my walls milking him dry when he tensed against me, screaming my name. We stayed there for a few more minutes while we caught our breath then he carried me over to his bed, we cuddled under the covers catching our breath and running our hands over each others bodies.

"You are even more amazing than I could have dreamed."

"Well, _lop_ you were pretty damn amazing yourself. Guess we don't have to worry about everyone knowing about us now." I chuckled into his neck, running soft circles over his pec with my fingers.

"The walls in the bedroom are sound proof. Nobody will know unless they were listening at the door. You know what, that was so much better than Ghostbusters."

"I dunno, Ghostbusters is pretty damn good."

"Right so I guess I'll just have to prove to you I'm better." He said flipping me over and covering my body with his.

"I'm looking forward to it."

And boy oh boy did he beat Ghostbusters, easily.

* * *

Hope You enjoyed! I might continue at a later date but we will see.

Nia x


End file.
